


Two brothers talking

by Weaselwoman



Series: Loki’s Guide to Making Monsters [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Bestiality, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy Kink, talk of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: Two brothers, talking. This fic takes place before the first Thor movie.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Loki’s Guide to Making Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209986
Kudos: 10





	Two brothers talking

“Sometimes I think I like you best this way,” Thor said. “So soft. With your high belly and small womanly breasts, and your smile half-hidden behind the fall of your hair.”

“What did Mother say?” Loki asked.

“That you should stand up straight.”

Loki squared his shoulders. He was nearly Thor’s height, now. His belly jutted forward.

“And Father? What did he say?”

“That he wishes you would stop making monsters.”

“And you? What do you say, Thor?”

“That they needn’t be monsters.” Thor spread his large hand atop Loki’s large belly. “I wish it were my child in there.”

“You are too big,” Loki said quietly. “You’d rupture me.”

“I could support you. I’d make you a pool, and fill it with lotus blossoms and sweet-smelling herbs. You could float in there, while my child floated inside you. The water would support your back. And your belly would swell and swell, round like some great luminous pearl…”

“Making me the oyster,” Loki said dryly. “I think not. Thank you, no.” He shrugged away from his brother’s touch. “Now, if you will excuse me, I’ve a monster to deliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Babies kick, monsters tickle.]


End file.
